


And the Brave Little Librarian

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, also jenkins is a lil shit, and i worry what happens after he gets himself beat up, jake stone is an important character to me, so I fixed it, title heavily based off the brave little toaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: So, we know Jacob Stone gets beat up quite a bit, but...who patches him up?





	

“Why do you do this to yourself?” Ezekiel asked, pressing an alcohol swab against Jake’s cheek. 

He shrugged despite the fact it obviously caused him some strain. In the back of his head, Ezekiel tried to remember if they had a heating pad he could strap Jake up to. “Do what? I don't know what you're talkin’ about.”

Ezekiel rolled his eyes. “Getting punched.” 

He set down the swab and picked up some band aids to slap on his cheek. Quite honestly he had no clue what he was doing, but Jake seemed willing enough (or concussed enough) to let him continue with what he was doing. 

“Seriously,” Ezekiel pressed, “do you have a masochist kink or something? Because if you do, I'm sure there's something around the Library that can toss you around without the risk of death.”

It was Jacob’s turn to roll his eyes. “What're you on about, Jones?”

Ezekiel shrugged. “I dunno. I'm just trying to figure you out here. Maybe you've got a weird bruise kink, is that what it is?”

“I don't have any kinks,” Jake snapped. He reached up to pull Ezekiel’s hand away from his face, but Ezekiel slapped his hand away and continued gently putting on the trusty band aid. 

“Sure you don't,” Ezekiel said sarcastically. “And Jenkins hates tea. Just keep telling yourself that, mate.”

“Have you ever considered that it's because I'm really brave?” Jake said. He had a cocky grin on his face, and he was preening a bit. 

It was cute. 

Or it was stupid! Not cute. Jacob Stone was not cute. Especially not with that little gleam in his eyes he always got when bickering with Ezekiel. Or the way his hair was all mussed up from the beanie he'd been wearing earlier because their mission had been one of stealth and apparently he thought his hair would've ruined the whole operation. 

No...definitely not cute. 

“Nah, that can't be it,” Ezekiel said, shaking his head. “It's gotta be a kink.”

Jake rolled his eyes again but a little grin was playing at his lips. “Oh, come on, Jones. Just admit it. I'm so brave you can't even be next to me. Resident Gryffindor of the Librarians.”

“First of all,” Ezekiel started as he took Jake’s right hand and began wrapping his split knuckles with gauze, “you're a Hufflepuff all the way, mate. Secondly, you're not brave.” 

“Come on, Jones,” Jake needled. “C’mon, just admit it. I'm brave and you know it. Just say it.”

Ezekiel glanced up from his work at Jake’s hands and found that they were now very close in the...facial area. He could've leaned forward and bumped his nose against Jake’s. 

Jake’s stupid, idiotic nose. 

He swallowed. 

“Fine,” Ezekiel breathed out. “You're brave, okay? Probably braver than the rest of us combined sometimes.” He suddenly smirked. “Our brave little toaster.”

“Shut up, Jones.”

Despite the harshness of his words, the kiss Jake pressed against his lips was soft, gentle, and sweet. It was everything Jake was that Ezekiel would never tell him he was. He smiled into the kiss and curled his hand around Jake’s fingers. 

“Ah, gentlemen, I've brought a herbal remedy that should help with your strained muscles, Mr. St-.”

Jenkins’s sentence was cut off with a choked sound that had Ezekiel jumping away from Jake as if he were on fire. His face certainly felt like he was. 

“Oh, um, Jenkins, I-” Jake was spluttering. Ezekiel glanced at him to find his face as red as a tomato and his eyes blown out wide. Ezekiel couldn't help biting his lip through a small grin. Flustered was a really good look on him. 

Jenkins’s hand raising up saved Jake from himself. “No need for explanations, Mr. Stone. I'll just...leave this here.” He put his herbal remedy on the table next to him. He then nodded and, surprising them both, shot them a quick wink. “Y’know, there’s been a lot of tales with kisses of healing and comforting powers. Maybe they hold some stock. You'll have to let me know.”

He walked out of the room leaving a smirking Ezekiel and a newly spluttering Jacob. 

“Eh, Jake?” Ezekiel said, still grinning. “Get ahold of yourself, mate.”

Jake glanced at him and coughed, embarrassed. His face was still red as he grinned in apology. “S-sorry.”

“For the kiss or…?”

“Not the kiss.” He smiled. “For the acting like an idiot.”

Ezekiel shrugged. “Nothing new from you.”

Jake punched him lightly with his good hand. Then he ran his fingers over the gauze around his knuckles, smiling softly. “Y’know, you're gettin’ pretty good at this whole nurse thing.” 

Ezekiel rolled his eyes. “Oh, screw off.”

“No! I mean it!” 

“You know, as far as I can remember, bravery's always been pretty heavily compared to stupidity.”

“Shut up, Jones.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for checking this out! I'm doing a massive transfer from my tumblr to here with all my Librarians fics so if you're seeing my name in the Librarians' tag an annoying amount that's why lol. I really hoped you enjoyed this simple excuse for fluff!!


End file.
